Fire Emblem: Celestial Alignment
Fire Emblem: Celestial Alignment (ファイアーエムブレム：天のアラインメント, Fire Emblem: Heavenly Alignment) is a fanmade Fire Emblem game. It is a tactical role-playing game developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo for the Gameboy handheld systems. Background Thousands and thousands of years ago, the continent of Diakos was formed by many meteors striking the sea, triggering earthquakes that made volcanoes shoot land up to the surface. As the land cooled and life began to grow, twelve young gods came down from the heavens and established six nations: Diana, formed by Gemini and Pisces, Shoson, formed by Virgo and Sagittarius, Phane, formed by Scorpio and Libra, Veles, formed by Cancer and Capricorn, Cynos, formed by Aries and Taurus, and Borea, formed by Leo and Aquarius. The lonely astral beings created mortals to populate the land and make it prosper. Over the years, the mortals became envious of the gods' immortality, and they began to defy the deities' wills and created their own religion. In turn, the gods were angered and wiped out much of the religion's followers. They would've killed the entire continent, but Pisces convinced them to retreat back to the stars. Before doing so, they altered the memories of the remaining humans. Fast forward a thousand years. Diakos is being ruled by a corrupted empire. Rebels began conspiring under the empire's nose, and after digging through thousands of years of information, they found documents preceding the time of the empire. One document told of a way to summon legends long forgotten. A ritual was then performed, which forced the gods out of hiding. Angered from this and their last experience with humans, the gods (excluding Pisces) murdered the rebels and took down the empire themselves using weapons they crafted during their time in the heavens. They reestablished their six nations and twisted history, making it seem like they saved the land and did no wrong. They made themselves legends, while using their physical form to worship those legends. This was to make them seem mortal and not cause humans to become jealous of their everlasting life. However, Pisces was still distraught over the slaughter of the rebels, and it caused her and Gemini's family to be split apart. Gemini, filled with anger and stress, found a village woman and had an affair with her. When he came home, he felt guilty about cheating on his wife but did not want to distress her, so he kept quiet, but Pisces was already stressed by Gemini's fluctuating personality. He would frequently approve of Pisces's kind acts, yet some days he seemed to want to commit the awful acts of violence the gods had committed before. These conflicting thoughts still could not overcome his love for his wife, and they had a son together a months later. Things were not all well with the other gods either. In particular, Scorpio and his rival Taurus were constantly arguing about who should be leader of the Diakos' political board, so Virgo; known for being neutral, stepped in and called Taurus and Scorpio to a duel: the winner of which would inherit the throne; the other one faced death. They fought a long, arduous and brave duel, but it was Scorpio's dark hexes that won him the throne. Aries, Taurus's wife, was heartbroken, which led her to become stone cold, ruthless and bitter, especially to Scorpio and Virgo. Instead of taking out her anger, she opened a military camp, where she trained the finest warriors in the continent. Scorpio and his wife, Libra, were a perfect mix of light and dark, and they led the council of deities with both strictness and fairness. Cancer and Capricorn led a crime-ridden country, even though it was filled to the brim with mercenaries from Capricorn's guild. Cancer supported the thieves, who he said stole to make a living, because no one else in "their useless country" wanted anything but mercenaries. Not everyone was a fighter. Thus, Cancer and Capricorn fought often over mercenary control and crime control. Borea was ravaged by droughts in the summer and blizzards in the winter, but the citizens were used to and prepared for these conditions. Nonetheless, it was impossible to grow food or raise animals, so they had to import great amounts from other nations in the spring and fall. Bad weather aside, Leo and Aquarius' fire and wind magic school was one of the most prestigious in Diakos. Phane, under its air of prestige and sophistication, had cracks just like the rest of the world. Scorpio insisted on upholding their well-mannered and civilized society, whereas Libra wanted to strictly punish Phanians who did not follow the Church of the Stars, which was the main shrine to the twelve gods. The lower class, which could not afford to travel to the coast of Phane to worship and were mainly viewed as uncivilized, was mostly ignored by the higher-ups. In Diana, Pisces was hysterical over the death of Taurus at the hands of his own kind. The weight of all the deaths caused by her kind took a toll on her mental state. She began thinking of death, even though it wasn't possible for a god like her. Instead, Pisces set off for a land that Diakoans weren't sure existed. She had caught mention of it in her research of who-knows-what. And so, she disappeared from Diana without a word, leaving Gemini and her child alone. As soon as Gemini realized that Pisces had vanished, he made a decision to go and find her; wherever she may be. However, someone had to take care of their child, as he was still only an infant. Therefore, Gemini entrusted the care of his son to Sagittarius, a close friend of his. Sagittarius vowed to protect the child with his wife, Virgo. Soon after, Gemini left on his expedition. Weeks later, no news had surfaced about the whereabouts of Gemini or his wife. The remaining gods sent out many search parties, reaching the very edges of the continent, but to no avail. Gemini and Pisces were pronounced missing and their child orphaned, left in the care of Sagittarius indefinitely. Things were not all well in Shoson regardless of this, due to Sagittarius's wish of having a child with Virgo (along with the boy left in their care), but Virgo would not comply. She grew tired of Sagittarius's constant requests, so she decided to live a life of solace in the towering mountains of Shoson where she trained Thunder Mages to protect her settlement and defend the mountains. Both deities had equal power over their country, but Sagittarius barely ever intervened with Virgo's affairs. Though he had Gemini and Pisces' son to raise, he had a child of his own with a noblewoman. The two children were raised together, as if they were twins. Sagittarius had not, nor did he plan to, tell his adopted son about his mother and father. In a Dianan village lives a young, capable girl. Her father had left her years ago. At least, that's what her mother told her. Plot Prologue Characters Recruitable Characters ---- Non-Playable Characters Gameplay Returning Features New Features Notes * Credit to for the information template code. * Credit to for creating the logo for the game. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Pacifico Games